A 3 ED Clover
A 3 ED Clover is a piece of fanfiction written by User Edd of Edtropolis. Transcript One morning, Eddy snores asleep in bed. You see Ed and Double D look in through the window. Double D is wearing a green hat, instead of his black one, and he has a plastic four leaf clover tucked in it. He's also wearing a green shirt. Ed wears his usual green jacket, but Ed dunked his head in green Easter Egg dye this morning, to make him have a green head...including his hair...OH MY GOD!!! HIS EYES ARE GREEN, TOO!!! Ed put green construction paper over his red stripes on his shirt, and he painted his pance green...Why are they dressed in green??? Edd n Ed sneak in Eddy's room, and Edd turns on Eddy's alarm. Eddy opens his eyes. Then Ed jumps on him! Ed: WAKE UP EDDY!!!!! IT'S ST. PATRICK'S DAY!!! AND SPONGEBOB IS MY FRIEND!!!! Eddy screamed when Ed jumped on him, then he jolted up. Eddy: It's St. Patrick's Day? I thought that was in March... Edd: Yes Eddy! It is in March! And this month is March! So, it's St.Patrick's Day! The day devoted to St. Patrick! The saint who lead the infestive snakes out of Ireland! Eddy: ....I thought it was February. Ed: Patrick is a starfish from SpongeBob SquarePance Double D! This is a day in his honor! Duh! Edd n Eddy: .... Edd: For a reason, unknown to my knowledge besides the fact St. Patrick is Irish, we celebrate by doing Irish things! Such as eating the Irish meal, Corn Beef and Cabbage! We also wear green on this day, because, well, that's what they wear there!...I think... Ed: Tell him about the starfish-in-your-pance custom Double D! Edd: ....That's not a custom Ed. Ed: Oh.... Then I should take them out! They're starting to dry out! OW!!! And they're pointy! OW!!! Edd: .....Not so often today, but very well often in the past, it was customary to pinch anyone who does not wear green on this day! Now St. Patrick's Day usually falls on school days, and this can not take affect because it is considered violence! Then if it falls on weekends, most communities have advanced beyond this primitive behavior, but I guess our cul-de-sac is an exeption, and all the children enjoy dressing in green, and pinching those who do not as painfully as they can! Eddy: ...What he say? Ed: Double D says, if you don't wear green you get pinched! Edd: ...My Ed, that's an un-detailed way to put it. Ed: I'm a sock, Double D! Eddy: All right! Quit your blabbing! I'll get something green! Eddy walked over to his closet and opened the doors. He looked across the rows of shirts but all of them were the same shirt he wears everyday! And under them were his same jeans he wears everyday! Eddy: Uh-oh. Ed: What is it Eddy? Eddy: I don't have any green clothes! Ed: Then you'll get pinched! Edd: Don't worry Eddy! You forgot today was St. Patrick's Day, maybe the others in the cul-de-sac did as well! They can't pinch you then! Outside... Kevin: EVERYONE BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR ANY DORKS THAT DON'T WEAR GREEN TODAY!!!! Kevin wore his same green shirt, and had a green hat, and dark green pance. The Eds walked out of Eddy's house. Eddy: O.K. So St. Patrick's Day gives me this GREAT scam idea! We sell- Kevin: (GASP!) DORK!!! YOU'RE NOT WEARING GREEN!!! Eddy: ...Huh? Kevin: Everyone!!!! The dork isn't wearing green on St. Patrick's Day!!!! Rolf: Get your fingers ready Jonny! Eddy: WHAT THE-!? Edd: EDDY!!! RUN!!! Ed: Eddy's funny! Eddy: AHH!!!!!! Eddy ran away, and Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, Plank, Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz chased him. Jonny: Come on Plank! They were out of sight. Edd: I guess it's just you and me Ed. Ed: Squidward likes Patrick more than SpongeBob! Edd: ....I'll be at the creek skipping rocks if you need me... Double D walked away. Ed pulled a starfish out of his pance. Ed: Well, I still have you to talk to, Patrick! Patrick: ............. Ed: You're my best friend too buddy! You better not tell SpongeBob! Patrick: ................. Ed: HA HA HA!!! THAT IS SO TRUE!!! Eddy continued to run from all the kids in the cul-de-sac, then turned into the playground, but they were still on his tail! He climbed the ladder to the slide, they climbed the ladder to the slide! He goes down the slide, they go down the slide! Then Eddy ran in the woods hoping he'd lose them. Eddy ran around it like a maze, then when he found his way out he was at the construction area. All the kids were already there! Eddy: AHH!!!! Kevin noticed him. Kevin: There he is!!! Eddy started running again. Rolf: Let us get the duck! Eddy ran to the creek and was running along it, looking back at the other kids and not watching where he was going. Then he ran into Double D! Eddy: Double D!!!??? What the heck are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be with Ed!? Edd: Well, all he was talking about was Patrick from SpongeBob SquarePance! Eddy got back up and turned around to see if they caught up. Eddy: AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eddy ran away, then in a second, the other kids ran over Double D running after him! Eddy continued to run along the creek then turned into Ed's backyard, and ran in front of his house then back in the cul-de-sac! He ran down the row of houses then passed his where Ed stood on the sidewalk talking to..."Patrick"... Ed: Look Patrick! It's Eddy! (singing) Eddy, is my best friend, in the world! Patrick:(singing}........................................................... Ed: HUH!? WHAT DO YA` MEAN "EDDY LIKES PATRICK MORE THEN ED-BOB"!? HUH!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? THAT'S IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!!! Ed took a few steps away with his back towards Patrick. Then he turned around and walked back towards him and picked him up again. Ed: Aw, it's O.K... Patrick: ......................................... Ed: I could never stay mad at you either Patrick! The other kids ran by. Ed: HI KEVIN!!! Ha ha. Say hello Patrick! Eddy ran from the others to find out he was in a dead end! Kevin: Say your prayers dork! Jonny laughed his sinister laugh. Eddy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Eddy screamed with his tongue in the air. Rolf: Wait a minute! FREEZE ED-BOY!!!! Eddy froze in his screaming position. Rolf grabbed Eddy's tongue and examined it. Rolf: This Ed-boy is wearing green! Look! He colored is tongue! Rolf shoved Eddy's tongue in Kevin's face. Kevin: Woah. Way to show your spirit dork! O.K. Let's go guys! Everyone walked away. Eddy: Huh? Ed came. Ed: Patrick is proud Eddy! Sept (except) he's too shy to tell you himself! Eddy: Did I miss something? Ed: THE END!!!! Ha ha ha ha.... HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!!!! Ha ha ha... HI MOM!!!! Ha ha... THE END External Link http://www.edtropolis.com/fanfic/pg/pg4/eddfix-337.htm Trivia * This fic contains an obvious reference to SpongeBob SquarePants. * Ed breaks the fourth wall at the end by saying "THE END!" 3 ED Clover Category:Edtropolis Original Fanfics